Enchainés
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] One-shot yaoi LxRaito - Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé quand L et Raito ont été enchainés (ce que le manga cache lol) Reviews pleaseuh !


Enchaînés !

* * *

**Série** : Death Note 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Couple** : LxRaito

**Genre** : One-shot, romance poussée yaoi. Attention ! Certains propos pourraient choquer le jeune public, quoi que ça reste bien sûr dans le raisonnable, il n'y a que des allusions, rien de plus. Quoique...

**Disclaimers** : Les persos ne sont donc pas à moi, même pas la chaîne... sauf si on considère que c'est moi qui le leur aie prêtée, non ? Y'a aucun droit sur la chaîne, ne ?

**Notes** : Dans ce manga, il est très facile de faire du yaoi et j'ai choisi le principe de la chaîne, mais il y a beaucoup de possibilités ! Peutêtre que je développerais les autres plus tard !

* * *

Raito regarda la chaîne à son poignet avec incrédulité. L était en train d'expliquer à Misha qu'il les suivrait partout, ne leur laissant plus d'intimité. Déjà que Raito n'en avait plus beaucoup et voilà qu'il devrait se coltiner l'autre bouffon ! Ryuku semblait beaucoup s'amuser. 

Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait, plus ça se passait bien, finalement. Jusqu'au moment où L se tourna brusquement vers lui, les grands yeux ouverts.

— Quoi ? demanda Raito, se demandant s'il avait fabriqué une preuve l'accablant d'être Kira.

— Toilettes.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai une envie pressante.

— Bah… euh… vas-y...

L leva la chaîne. Raito dut donc aller aux toilettes avec lui, Ryuku les suivant, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu pourrais en profiter, toi aussi, glissa le brun.

— Mouais.

Une fois dans l'endroit proprement dit, L commença à baisser son pantalon sans plus de retenue et Raito se détourna pudiquement, restant concentré sur sa propre besogne. Il eut bientôt fini, mais voilà... pas L, et il du attendre.

Mais celui-ci mettait des heures... C'était un tonneau ou quoi ?

— C'est quand tu veux, marmonna-t-il.

— Je crois que ça fait depuis 10h que je ne suis pas allé aux toilettes alors j'en profite.

10h ! Il n'était pas humain ! Bref, Raito dut attendre.

Et sans faire vraiment exprès et sans mauvaises attentions (NdA : ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas, looool !), son regard se rapprocha du sens de leur discussion. Il essaya de se retenir, mais ses yeux étaient plus forts que sa volonté et un grand combat mental se déroulait dans son esprit. Quand ses iris effleurèrent la raison de sa bataille intérieure, ses sens s'enflammèrent en un réflexe malheureux.

Il se détourna plus vite que l'éclair, mais rien n'échappait au témoin Ryuku qui partit dans un grand fou rire, ni au regard vif de L.

— Je te fais tellement attendre que tu es obligé de penser à des trucs obscènes..., commenta-t-il simplement. Bon, la prochaine fois, j'irais plus vite pour pas que tu t'ennuies. Et il faut que tu te soulages parce sinon, ton pantalon sera fichu.

— Hein ! Je vais quand pas le faire là !

— Je fermerais les yeux..., commença L.

— Mais ça va pas la tête ! Où sont ces clefs de cette chaîne ?

L plissa les yeux, regarda son flot périr, remit son pantalon et croisa les bras, défiant Raito du regard.

— Pas question.

— Ca devient ridicule, L ! Une fois pour toute, je ne suis pas Kira, alors libère-moi !

— Le stratagème est fort intéressant, mais je ne cèderais pas à tes menaces. Donc si tu veux sortir comme ça, libre à toi.

« Il me semble que tu n'as plus d'autre choix » se moqua généreusement le démon.

L se détourna et marcha vers la sortie. Raito regarda son bas-ventre, puis L, puis la chaîne, puis Ryuku.

— Okay..., marmonna-t-il. Mais t'as pas intérêt de regarder, ni d'écouter !

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le démon, la remarque s'appliquant également à son cas. L haussa les épaules et regarda le mur, les mains sur les oreilles. Ryuku arrêta de pouffer dans son coin et traversa le mur.

Raito s'y affaira donc en essayant de penser à quelque chose de sans intérêt. Malheureusement, la chaîne heurtait sa jambe à chaque passage et lui rappelait douloureusement la présence de L juste à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'image du garçon dans son esprit et essaya de penser à Misha par exemple. Mais rien n'y fit et il se rendit compte après quelques secondes qu'il haletait.

A son grand étonnement et même malheur, il se répandit au petit bonheur la chance. Mais au moins la crise était passée.

— T'en fais du bruit.

— Aaaah !

Raito sursauta en remarquant que L avait tout suivi, un doigt sur ses lèvres, et qui regardait à présent Raito avec de grands yeux innocents. Lui jetant un regard noir, Raito se rhabilla en vitesse.

— T'avais pas dit que tu ne regardais pas ? agressa-t-il.

— Au cas où tu profiterais que j'ai le dos tourné, avança L.

— Il y a quand même des limites à la vie privée, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis si tu voulais tellement voir ce que ça faisait, t'avais qu'à t'y mettre !

— Je n'y ai pensé que lorsque tu as fini, alors je ne voudrais pas monopoliser ton temps, répliqua L. Surtout que Raito n'est pas encore attrapé.

L allait sortir des toilettes, lorsque Raito le plaqua contre le carrelage blanc du mur. Il en profita pour poser sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun.

— T'es sûr que tu veux pas t'y mettre ?

* * *

— Ils en mettent du temps, constata Misha en se vernissant les ongles des pieds. 

— Mmh, fit un policier.

_FIN_

* * *

**Mydaya** : C'est ma première fic un peu osée, je l'avoue. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de lire des doujins depuis une semaine, alors mon esprit converge dans ce sens en ce moment... J'espère qu'elle vous a plue et que ça vous motivera pour faire vous aussi, cher lecteur, des fics sur Death Note ! Si tel est le cas, je me ruerais sur votre œuvre pour y apposer la marque d'une de mes humbles reviews (c'est pas bien ditça ?) Bref, faites-moi un petit comment, siouplé ! 


End file.
